Starella (1950)
MLPCVTFQ's movie-spoof of Disney's 1950 film Cinderella. Cast; * Cinderella - Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil *Prince Charming - Marco Diaz vs. The Forces of Evil *The Fairly Goodmother - Frankie Foster Home for Imaginary Friends *Jaq - Blitzo Boss *Gus - Moxxie Boss *Lady Tremaine - Michelle Lewis Loud House *Lucifer - Brutus Silverwing *the King - Rafael Diaz vs. The Forces of Evil *The Grand Duke - Varian The Series *Anastasia Tremaine - Goodness to the Wayne *Drizella Tremaine - Frufru Street Kids *Bruno - Rin Tin Dumb Luke *Major - Jolly Jumper Luke *Mary - Loona Boss *Perla - Millie Boss *Suzy - Nifty Hotel *Bert - Angel Dust Hotel *Mert - The Eggs Bois Hotel *Luke - Baxter Hotel *Cinderella's Father - King River vs. The Forces of Evil *The Footman - Drix Jones Other casts; *Young Cinderella - Young Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil *Young Anastasia Tremaine - Child Goodness OC *Young Drizella Tremaine - Baby Frufru OC *The Mice - Hazbin Hotel Characters *Major as The Coachman - Mugman Cuphead *Bruno as The Footman - Cuphead *The Guards - Royal Guards The Series Sharing Him With Davidchannel Scenes Index; *Starella Part 1 - Opening Credits/'Once Upon a Time' *Starella Part 2 - A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes *Starella Part 3 - New Hazbin in the House/Brutus *Starella Part 4 - Brutus Picks Up Rin *Starella Part 5 - Brutus Tries to Get Moxxie *Starella Part 6 - Star and Michelle's Conversation *Starella Part 7 - Rafael's Problems *Starella Part 8 - Sing, Sweet Nightingale/A Message from King Rafael *Starella Part 9 - The Work Song *Starella Part 10 - Stealing *Starella Part 11 - Star's Surprise *Starella Part 12 - Frankie Foster/''Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo'' *Starella Part 13 - So This is Love *Starella Part 14 - Rafael and Varian's Conversation *Starella Part 15 - Michelle's Importal News *Starella Part 16 - Blitzo and Moxxie gets the Key *Starella Part 17 - Brutus Attacks *Starella Part 18 - A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes Finale *Starella Part 19 - End Credits [A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes Locke] Movie Used; *Cinderella 1950 Movies/TV Shows Used; *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Helluva Boss *The Loud House *Silverwing *Tangled The Series *Welcome to the Wayne *Harvey Street Kids *Daisy Town *Lucky Luke; The Ballad Of The Daltons *Lucky Luke Series *Go West *The Daltons *Hazbin Hotel *Osmosis Jones *Ozzy and Drix *Cuphead Gallery Y6CQU6bS 400x400.jpg DxlPErzF 400x400.jpg Frankie.png Bandicam 2019-12-22 09-48-41-063.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-22 09-48-49-315.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-22 09-55-38-629.jpg Silverwing-Brutus.gif Rafael Diaz.png Varian Tangled.png Bandicam 2019-06-14 09-36-42-158.jpg Frufru-harvey-street-kids-76.5.jpg Rantanplan.jpg Lucky Luke Wiki - JollyJumper.png Hazbin Hotel Wiki Yeah.png Bandicam 2019-12-22 09-49-19-264.jpg Nifty-Michelle-Marie-Hazbin-Hotel.jpg Angel Dust Hazbin Hotel.PNG Tumblr p6iy96Sd2b1u4zb8to2 1280.png Baxter II.jpg King Butterfly.png Drix.jpg S1E4 Young Star Butterfly happy.png Child Goodness OC.png Baby Frufru OC.png Alastor- trailer 1.jpg 206f99e1d2f16b13a15dbfd40dbc.png 556808-scruffmuhgruff-cuphead.gif Royal Guards from Tangled The Series.png See Also; * Starella 2; Dreams Come True [2002] Following Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:MLPCVTFQ